Fall of a Jedi
by Toaofwriting
Summary: One-shot. Ahsoka is a Jedi Padawan on her first solo mission with Rex and Torrent Company when Order 66 goes out across the galaxy. What were her last moments like? T for safety. AU, obviously.


**A/N: Nothing belongs to me.**

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, got up from her bed and stretched. She was on a particularly grueling mission in the Outer Rim, and it was also her first solo assignment as a Jedi. The job was to take Torrent Company and hold the mineral-rich planet Bakura against a Separatist invasion. Last night, she'd led an ambush on the droid forces, drawing them into a narrow valley, then attacking from three points and destroying the team of battle droids sent to protect the mining robots, which should hold them up for a while. She suddenly shivered, feeling as if someone had walked over her grave. Although she had no way of knowing it, she had woken up at the same time her Master, Anakin Skywalker, had sliced off Mace Windu's hand, letting the Force lightning of Darth Sidious take him.

Dismissing it as nothing, she slipped on her clothes and went out to see Clone Captain Rex and his men Coric and Ross sitting around a campfire, laughing about something. Rex stood to attention and saluted her, and the other two followed.

"Good morning, ma'am," greeted Ross.

"Same to you, everyone," she said. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

"It's General Kenobi, ma'am," said Coric.

"What about him?" she asked worriedly.

"He killed General Grievous in a duel, apparently," said Rex, grinning. Ahsoka smiled back and shuddered just a little, remembering her own previous encounters with the cyborg.

"Wonder what he and Cody are up to?" she wondered, not knowing that at that very moment, the clone commander was aiming a cannon at the Jedi Master.

"Probably getting a drink to celebrate," Coric said, gently elbowing the Captain in the side.

"Well, if _someone _hadn't finished the Draconian brandy last night…"

"Well, General Skywalker said we could have it!" Ross chimed in.

"Have it, yes, not finish half the bottle in one go," Rex responded.

"Technicalities, technicalities," Coric responded with an airy wave of his hand. Ahsoka left them to their bantering and went to check on the wounded. She ducked inside the tent and, moments later, Rex's comlink buzzed. He checked it-Priority Channel Alpha, which meant it was coming straight from the Chancellor's office.

"Quiet, you two, this is important," he snapped, and opened the comlink. A hooded, robed figure swam to life in front of him.

"What's with the robes?" Coric whispered to Ross.

"Quiet!" Rex snapped, and then turned back to his comlink.

"Yes, my lord?"

Despite the vast distance, the voice was crystal clear. It was the voice of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, slightly distorted, but very recognizable.

"Captain Rex," the figure said, savoring each word as if it were a delectable treat. "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

Rex suddenly had a lump in his throat the size of a blaster cartridge, but he somehow managed to force out the words,

"It will be done, my Lord."

The figure disappeared.

Rex stayed where he was, trying to figure out what was happening, listening numbly to the warring voices of duty and logic inside his head.

Duty: _The Jedi have rebelled and become traitors. They must be killed. _

Logic: _The Jedi would never rebel against the Republic. _

Duty: _Obviously, they did._

Logic: _Yoda and Windu? Kenobi? Skywalker? Ahsoka? They'd give their lives to the Republic. _

Duty: _They have to be killed. _

When logic and duty argue, how can you choose which is right?

And, in the end, as he always did, when nothing else made sense: he fell back on duty. Duty demanded that he kill the Jedi, so that was what he would do. He turned slowly around, suddenly feeling as if his armor weighed a hundred kilos.

"Grab everyone else. And your rifles."

Moments later (good clones never let their weapons get too far away, and Torrent were some of the best), a dozen of them were assembled.

"Right, let's get this over with," Rex growled, hefting his DC-17 blasters, feeling regret and confusion weighing him down. Had he been alone, he would've warned Ahsoka away or perhaps knocked her out and thrown her onto a shuttle in the Unknown Regions and that would've been that. But his men were looking to him for an example. For a moment, he almost hated Coric and Ross for overhearing. But all he said was,

"We'll take her once she steps out of the tent. Make it quick and painless, if possible. She…she may be a traitor, but she deserves that much."

They formed into a firing line, blasters pointed at the tent. Seconds later, Ahsoka ducked out and immediately spotted them.

"Rex? Guys? What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Commander," said Rex. "Fire!"

A dozen blasters fired, and the body of a great Jedi fell to the ground.

And then there was silence.

Dead silence.

**Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago, as part of another story, then modified it when CW 5.20 came out and it turns out that she wouldn't have died like this, since she left the Order beforehand. However, I liked it too much to let it go to waste, so here it is. Technically, Ahsoka isn't a Jedi yet, as stated in the third-to-last line, but call it artistic license. Thanks for taking the time to read, and please review! :)**


End file.
